


RUBY #1

by CobaltCandle



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Bukkake, Chair Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fondling, Furry, Golden shower, Horses, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Lolicon, Mice, Mild Blood, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Scent Marking, Spitroasting, Unconscious Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Video Cameras, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: A twenty-year-old VHS tape, recorded over so many times in its lifetime, now containing the memory of a cub's trauma at the hands of a mustang and pony. On the side, its name, scrawled in big, red permanent marker: RUBY #1. It slides into the VHS, and begins to play.CW: underage sexual assault
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	RUBY #1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my thirteenth piece of erotic fiction! Ooh, unlucky. Maybe not for me, but certainly for the 'protagonist' of this story, Ruby.
> 
> I wanted to write a story where I play a bit with the point-of-view, the narrative itself being experienced through the medium of watching a VHS tape. I don't know if I necessarily nailed it, though some observant readers might realize something I'm a little proud of about the narration after they've finished it.
> 
> This is also my first furry story! HaHA! You fell for my ruse; I've secretly been a furry this whole time! Expect the occasional release of a furry fic from me. Unless there's a good reason for a story to be a furry story, it usually won't be, though. In this case, it's mostly I wanted to write a story where the males were very hung without having to justify it with some hyper setting stuff or people asking if it's actually an HGS story or whatever.
> 
> Like so many of my stories, this one started quite a bit different - it was a consentual story with two stallions and a mouse pup filming a scene for a porno, instead of a non-con one. But, y'know, I just can't help but put in too much Drama Salt into the broth of my stories. I can't help it! I love me some power dynamics and non-con is almost always one hell of a power dynamic.
> 
> And finally, though the story is called RUBY #1, this is a one-shot and I don't intend to write any sequels to this. Instead, please ruminate on the horror that the tape must be disambiguated at all.
> 
> I won't put my usual full disclaimer here, because it's my understanding that pedophilia is widely acknowledged by almost everyone as being A Bad Thing, but, y'know, just in case: pedophilia is A Bad Thing, this is a work of fiction, I don't endorse these themes, don't fuck horses, etc, etc.
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated!
> 
> Donate to RAINN: <http://donate.rainn.org/donate>  
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

Pressing the tape into the slot, the quiet whir of the VHS player fills the room as the CRT flickered on, images popping onto the screen, artifacts and tears dotting the edge of the recording – an unfortunate reality of magnetic tapes this old. Hastily-edited disclaimers popped on-screen; not the ones you or I would think of, where the FBI waves a finger at you and says they’ll send you to jail if you make an illegal copy of _Mulan_ , though the FBI _does_ still take a starring role.

“Destroy this tape!” The words popped onto the screen in big, red block letters. “The contents of this tape are illegal. If the FBI raids your home and finds this tape, you will go to jail for the rest of your short life. Here are some ways to destroy this tape:” followed by two columns of small text, each line only a word or two long, saying things like, “Hammer,” “Magnet,” and “Scissors.” The list stayed on screen for only a moment, before a flash of light filled the screen, the camera slowly adjusting to the bright room as a chocolate-furred stallion looked down into the lens. The video quality had something to be desired – signal loss, from being copied and edited and re-copied and re-edited many times over, but it still held up surprisingly well for a twenty-year-old VHS tape.

“How’s this damn thing…?” he grunted, every word of his rough and ragged, like they were wrapped in sandpaper. The view suddenly rotated, pointing down toward a cold concrete floor. The chocolate-fur was pantsless, a heavy, mottled sheath dangling between his legs. “You were holding it upside-down, genius,” a second voice said, this one smooth as silk. Panning up, the camera focused on a young palomino, probably in his high teens or early twenties, also similarly naked, the golden sheen of his fur enhancing the rippling musculature hidden just beneath, though by the height the camera was being held at he was still a good head shorter than the first horse.

“Ah, right. Listen, this newfangled technology’s confusing, Billie,” the stallion said, passing the camera over to the pony as it panned up, getting a good look at this bear of a stallion. A bit of a gut belied his own musculature, with arms akin to tree trunks – his was a weight-lifter’s frame, no doubt about it.

“Yeah, yeah,” the pony – Billie – said, his hand making a little flicking gesture toward the mustang. “You can’t really complain, Dale. Recording this was _your_ idea. I think it’s a shitty idea. What if someone finds this?” The mustang – Dale – snorted, two hot jets of steam bursting into the cool air of the… warehouse? Garage? Storage unit?

“Like who? I’m gonna hold onto it for my spank bank,” Dale said with a little shrug. “If you wanna copy, I’ll figure out how t’make a copy for ya. Those’ll be the only two, ever,” he said. Ironic, considering this tape was clearly copied itself, probably from another copy. One of them lied.

The view panned over to one of the sides, a large metal gate open with the back end of a white windowless van poking just inside. It was hard to tell from the video quality, but the sky outside was a pinkish-orange – sunrise or sunset, most likely. Dale moseyed over to the van, his matted tail bouncing with his stride as he leaned in and pulled out a comatose little mousegirl, her wide, round ears draped over her face. It looked like she was sleeping, but she wasn’t. She was drugged.

“Here we go,” he said, hefting her over his shoulder like a butcher would a slab of meat for the block. “This pretty little filly is today’s lucky winner. Name’s Ruby. Picked ‘er up myself, seein’ her wanderin’ late at night out in the boonies, tryin’ t’avoid goin’ home to her divorcing parents. Dangerous place, this town. Doin’ stuff like that’s liable to get yourself kidnapped,” he snorted again as Billie dragged over a little kid-sized chair and set it in the center of the room, Dale sitting the comatose cub down onto it. The camera zoomed in on her – she was a mousegirl, with white fur on her muzzle and neck, heading down to her underbelly, with the rest of it a darker gray. Two wide, round ears stood atop her head, jutting from a messy tousle of long, brown hair done up in twintails draping over her face, her green eyes filled with panic. She wore a _seifuku_ , a local school uniform with a white blouse with a light blue neckerchief tied around her neck. Her top wasn’t tucked into her skirt, a short, dark blue number that was short enough that it was easy to see most of her undies – an off-white pair of panties, with little baby blue and cream yellow polka-dots peppering the surface, a fact that the gaze of the camera was happy to linger on. Her wrists were tied together with zip ties, as were her ankles, and a strip of silver duct tape was affixed across her muzzle.

“Damn, Dale. You really hit the jackpot with this little cutie,” Billie said from behind the camera. “I’m already getting all turned on just looking at her. How old do you think she is? Six? Seven?” The view panned down to an unflattering view of Billie’s sheath, his flare peeking out of its thick hiding hole as he wrapped his free hand around his floppy tip, roughly squeezing it. “I can already tell we’re gonna have a lot of fun with this one. Last time you bagged a girlie this small was--”

Dale interrupted. “Th’little corgi gal we ran into back when we lived by the beach?” The camera panned up, Dale’s horsemeat already fully unsheathed: eighteen inches of thick stallion breeder, his flare pulsating in anticipation as thick pre dribbled out his tip onto the cold concrete below. “Yeah, she was great. Dunno if that counts, though – horny little fuck came to _us_ tryin’ to score!” His chest heaved as he let loose a loud, bellowing laugh – loud enough that their victim began to stir.

“Shut the fuck up, Dale! She’s waking up, she’s waking up!” Dale grabbed two chairs and positioned them right in front of the girl while Billie set up a tripod between the two pointing inward, the field-of-view just right to see the horses framing the girl in the center, their seats at just the right angle to see their cocks jutting up from their loins. The two of them sat down, their balls drooping down the front of the seats, making sure to present their goods to the little girl. These fuckers had practiced that little move of theirs.

Ruby stirred in the seat, her eyes slowly opening, pupils dilated and slowly focusing on the two figures in front of her. Her eyes went wide and her fur stood up on end – it was him. The dark brown horse that she had seen parked in a van in front of her school every day. The same van that she swore would follow her home sometimes. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, and she loosed a muffled eep of embarrassment as she looked between his legs, seeing his long penis, practically half her height itself, and the two fat melons in his velvet-furred nutsack, nearly scraping against the floor. The other boy she didn’t recognize. A prettyboy with a sour smirk on his snout that made her a little nauseous to even look at. His own penis growing, he grunted as his median ring popped out his sheath, swelling to just over a foot in length, his balls the size of grapefruits, bouncing up and down with eager anticipation.

“Hey there, Ruby,” Billie’s voice quietly said, every word dripping with honey. “I’m uncle Billie, and that’s uncle Dale.” Dale simply snorted again, a quiet rumble in his throat. Their little good-cop-bad-cop act. “Now, uncle Dale told me that you’ve been a very naughty cub. Do you know why?”

She shook her head no, and she meant it. She hadn’t done anything wrong. They were just setting up pretense. She strained against her bindings, trying to wiggle off of the uncomfortable wooden stool, the splinters of its seat cutting into her bottom. She whimpered, her voice muffled against her gag.

“’s because you’re a menace, Ruby,” Dale’s voice rumbled like an earthquake. “You’re not aware of how you affect others. How you look like to men. Men like us.” He grabbed the base of his fat horsecock and squeezed it, wagging it in the air, flicking beads of pre cub-ward, the drips splattering against the gray concrete. Ruby’s eyes widened, following his flared tip as it swayed to and fro. “Do you know what this is, Ruby?” She hesitated, then slowly nodded. “Do you know what it’s _for_?” Another pause, and then another nod, more tentative this time.

“Now, little Ruby,” Billie said, standing up in front of her, his cock bobbing inches away from her face as he reached down and patted her on the head, her wide, round ears folding down beneath his strong blonde digits. “Dale _really_ likes asking you questions when you’ve got that nasty tape over your snout, but I think he’s being a little unfair. I’ll take the tape off, if you promise me you’ll be a good girl and only speak when spoken to, okay?” His gentle pats stopped as he rested his hand on her head, his fingertips suddenly roughly digging into her scalp. A threat if there ever was one. She winced in pain, nodding quickly to make the pony withdraw his grip. “Good girl.” He dug those long fingernails beneath the tape on her cheek, slowly pulling it off her snout. She whimpered, some of her fur tugged out as she quietly gasped for air. Billie sat back down, slouching with his legs splayed wide and one hand lazily pumping his pony penis.

“Do you know what this is, Ruby?” Dale repeated his question now that Billie was done with his act. “It’s…” her voice was as small as her body, each word a little song of their own, wavering only from her anxiety and panic. “It’s a… a…” Her face flushed pink as her blush came through her white face-fur, the last word barely squeaking past her lips. “...peepee.” The camera suddenly shook as Bille reached back and pulled the tripod toward him, pointing the viewfinder at Dale and Ruby. Dale’s face was as stoic as ever, but one could see a flicker of a smirk on the corner of his mouth. “That’s right. And what do you do with a peepee?”

Ruby hesitated. “You… um… you t-tinkle with it…?” she asked, unsure what sort of question this was supposed to be. “What else?” Dale barked. Ruby tripped over her words. “Uh, um… it’s, uh, a peepee is… it’s for…”

“When a boy likes a girl very much,” Billie interrupted, “The boy’s peepee gets really big. The bigger it is, the more they like you,” he said, zooming the camera in on her face as her eyes suddenly darted up and down Dale’s length, then his own, her jaw slowly dropping as she gawked at the multiple feet of collective horsedick on display in front of her. “As you can see,” he said, his voice dropping to a low, sultry growl. “Dale and I like you very, very much, Ruby.” She giggled a nervous giggle, wiggling anxiously in her seat. “Dale.” Billie hissed, quiet enough that it barely came over the audio as Billie passed off the camera to his partner. The palomino got up and started to pace around Ruby, the sound of his hoofbeats echoing through the room with every deliberate step.

“Our peepees are this big already, Ruby, but it’s more than that. Dale and I have watched you every day since school started, and every day, our peepees got just as big,” he stopped right behind her, and she winced as he laid his hand on her head again, gently this time. “That’s how much we like you. We like you so, so much, we just had to bring out to our little clubhouse here,” he said, ruffling her already-messy brown hair. His hand slid down, over one of her ears onto her shoulder, his other hand on its opposite. She was so small, so delicate beneath his wide palms, and she was terrified, shaking like she had been trapped in a blizzard as he firmly squeezed her shoulders. The camera panned down as Dale stood up, standing in front of her, his foot and a half of black, mottled horsecock dripping hot pre onto her lap as it throbbed away, an inch from her face, twitching with every warm breath she took. His scent was masculine, overwhelming. The scent of musky cock, of semen, of sex, all completely foreign sensations to this little second-grader. She looked up, eyes locking with the camera lens with a look of desperation on her face. A look of pleading. A look of horror. The sick fucks watching this tape wouldn’t blow their first load when the stallions strip her naked, or when they shove it inside her. It would be right here. Ruby’s tiny, vulnerable face.

Billie’s hands began to slide around her collarbone, meeting just above her chest, grabbing the knot of her neckerchief and rolling it between his fingers. “Your uniform is so cute, Ruby,” he whispered in her ear, slowly undoing the knot connecting the two ends of the blue scarf, tossing it aside before laying his hands on her chest again, this time fiddling with the buttons of her white blouse. “We’re just gonna help you out here and take your clothes off so they don’t get all dirty, okay?” He said, smirking at the camera. As each button popped open, he pulled her top open, showing more and more of her tender, white underfur. It didn’t take long for Billie to hike her blouse down to her elbows, and Dale to zoom in on the barely-there mounds on her naked chest – her seven-year-old breasts, almost perfectly smooth against her body, with the only hint she was really a girl being the two pink nipples poking out from underneath her pristine fur.

Lower and lower his hands went, his palms brushing upwards, feeling her silky, soft coat brushing between his digits after each button, until, finally, he got to the last one and pulled it aside, Ruby’s naked torso laid bare for the Billie, Dale, and any pedophile pervert watching this tape. Her lower lip quivered, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn’t know what they were doing – not exactly, anyway – but even a seven-year-old can tell when an adult is lying to them. But she had time to formulate a plan, at least. She couldn’t take her blouse off entirely while her hands were tied, so they’d have to untie her! She knew that boy’s peepees were really soft and it hurt a lot of you hit them, so she was gonna punch them in the balls, get her blouse back on, then hop out to–

_**RRRIIIIIPPPPPPP!** _

She froze, feeling the cool tip of a knife brushing just barely against her arm, followed by another rip on her other side. Billie had sliced open the arms of her blouse with a knife. She shivered as he grabbed her top and tugged it off of her in one fell motion. “I didn’t nick you there, did I, Ruby?” Billie said, showing her the butterfly knife in his hand. “Gotta be careful with these things,” he said, giving her a good look at its sharp edge before suddenly flipping it closed. “Don’t want to accidentally hurt a cutie like you. It’d be such a shame.”

Ruby was naive, but she wasn’t stupid. This was a threat. And with her all tied up, with half her outfit destroyed, she did the only thing she could do:

She screamed.

“ **HELP!** ” she wailed, turning toward the still-open garage door. “ **SOMEBODY! HELP!** ” The camera pans back up to Billie, rubbing his temples. “God damn it. Dale, give me the fucking camera and muffle this mouthy bitch,” he said, reaching over and taking it from him as Dale walked over and grabbed the roll of duct tape from the back of his van. “ **MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE!** ” Ruby screeched one last time before the stallion clamped her muzzle shut and taped over her lips and around her snout twice for good measure. Her naked chest was puffing in and out as she hyperventilated through her nose, thrashing so intensely she actually fell out of the seat onto the floor, slowly, desperately wiggling toward the exit as the stallions loomed over her, like two spiders watching their prey, a worm caught in their web.

“Hold ‘er,” Dale grunted, Billie leaning down and rolling her onto her back, pressing down hard on her chest as she impotently tried to free herself from his pin, the camera wobbling with every frantic jerk of her body. Dale’s rough fingers dug into the waist of her navy skirt, pulling it down her legs in one motion. “Knife,” he barked, the camera dropping to the floor for a moment as Billie passed the balisong over, the only thing on the tape being the sounds of the knife opening and two quick rips of fabric, Billie picking up the camera just in time to see Dale taking the ruined fabric that was her panties and pressing it against his snout, taking a deep huff of her seven-year-old scent.

“You need to wipe better, girl,” Dale said with a growl, tossing the tattered remains of her panties aside. “Smells like piss.” He grabbed the knife again, slowly dragging its flat side along her leg as her entire body froze. She didn’t want to get cut, or stabbed, or have anything to do with that knife. She winced as the stallion flicked the flat of the blade down, the dull edge harshly scratching her shin as he brought the sharp edge down against the zip ties holding her legs still. “There we go,” he said, flipping the blade closed and grabbing her slender ankles, slowly spreading her petite legs wide open, her body failing her as she tried – and failed – to close her legs, to hide her precious, private parts.

Two puffy pussy lips, covered in delicate, snow-white fur, thinner and finer than the rest of her pelt, her lips parted just enough for a flash of pink to shine through – her pussy, her tiny little cub cunny. Dale slowly slid his hands up her legs, her body shuddering as his calloused fingertips scraped against the supple interior of her thin thighs, only to freeze up again, her fur standing on end as he touched her privates. The first man to ever touch her there.

“Cute hole,” he said, huffing again, the hot air washing over her sensitive mound, making her flail even harder against their grip. Slowly sliding his tip down, spreading her lips, the rough texture of his pointer sending strange sensations through her. She felt dizzy, she felt sick, she felt… strange. And worst of all: it felt good. Tears overflowed, matting her face-fur as she whimpered and moaned into the duct tape muzzle as the stallion experimentally prodded at her pussy, her body betraying her as her slit began to dampen.

“Girl’s getting wet,” Dale said with a grunt. Billie brought the camera down close to her face. “That’s how girls show how much they like boys, Ruby,” he said. “Why are you being such a bad girl when your body tells us you like us?” He reached down and slapped her cheeks with his meat, sending her tears flying as she winced each smack of his musky ponymeat. “Your wet hole is the same as our big peepees, Ruby. That’s how we know that you secretly want this.”

Dale scooted closer, pressing his penis tip against her slit, rubbing it up and down, teasing her. Billie panned down and it was now so, so apparent the difference in their sizes. Dale’s flare was wider than her entire slit, from bottom to top, and was practically as thick as one of her legs. “Damn, Dale,” Billie said with an impressed whistle. “Haven’t seen you this turned on in ages. Really excited to tear this little cub in half?” He glanced back over to Ruby’s head, thrashing away as she screamed into her muzzle. She thought she was going to die.

“Cram it, Billie,” Dale said. “Pent up, ‘sall. Martha ain’t puttin’ out as much as she used to.” Each slow stroke of his leaking flare dragged her slit up, and down, parting her lips just so, calmly spreading her tiny virgin cub cunt wider and wider. “I’m gonna savor this. We never score high quality meat like this anymore,” he said, snorting again.

“Not often the kid of two rich fucks gets caught in the middle of a messy divorce,” Billie said, scooting back up and smacking his dick lazily against Ruby’s cheeks again. “Probably won’t even know she’s missing until whenever their next handoff is. Fuckers certainly think she’s at the other’s place without even checking.” His hand came on screen, brushing against her face with two of his knuckles, moving downward toward her flat chest, his hand splaying wide as he palmed her seven-year-old tit, fondling what little boob there was on her. Panning up, Dale was thrusting inward, his cock positioned against her tight, virgin mousemaker. Ruby winced with every slow buck, feeling her pussy entrance stretching, wider and wider as he slowly, roughly inched into her. The pain was immense, each stab of his schlong sending jolts of agony through her body, her preteen pussy not able to handle the girth of an adult stallion as the worst pain she had ever felt filled her completely, overwhelming even the nominal, reflexive, implicit pleasure of having her sexual spots squeezed.

A close up of her labia, gripping Dale’s shaft desperately as his crown finally popped into her cunt, ruining her perfect mousecunt with his thickness. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets and her entire body went stiff, before collapsing, limp. She had passed out from the pain of her cunny tearing to shreds.

Billie sighed a breath of relief from behind the camera. “ _Finally_ ,” he said, scooting over to set up the camera in a profile view of them: Dale on the right, between her legs, his hands digging into her soft underaged rump as he shortly and sharply thrust into her; Ruby in the center, eyes open and vacant, staring a thousand miles into nothingness. Drips of pussyjuice and blood and precum pooled beneath her crotch, intermingling in an unholy froth of fluid, and her barely-there bosom bounced what little bounce it could with every thrust. And returning to the left, the palomino pony Billie, roughly tearing off the silver duct tape muzzle around her snout and tossing it aside, chunks of her soft white face-fur visibly stuck on the inside.

He pressed his shaft against her lips, her jaw easily sagging open with no resistance whatsoever. He shivered as he felt her slow, hot breaths against the underside of his length, two thick shots of precum spurting out his tip onto her bare chest as he pulled his cock back and pressed his flare pass her lips into her muzzle. He was bolder than his older compatriot, eagerly stuffing his stuff into her mouth, his foot-and-change of young breeder rapidly disappearing into her throat. “Mmm, I knew mouse bitches could stuff a lot in their mouths,” he said with a lurid grunt as he pulled himself nearly all the way out before pounding back in, his heavy pony-sack smacking against her face, leaving the little mousey rapemeat with two black eyes. Her throat bulged out with the outline of Billie’s flare, while her belly was distended from Dale’s intense girth, her belly distended from his own massive girth. Two pedophile colts, destroying this innocent, tiny little mouse cub from both ends with cocks that would make a pornstar look small. The spitroast from hell.

“You know what I fucking love more than anything else, Dale?” Billie said, awaiting a response that never came. “I love the feeling of her throat sucking on me, trying to breathe, but she can’t. She can only suck my fat, pony cock.” He looked down at her comatose face, patting her cheek. “You like that, don’t you, little one? You like my big, fat cock choking you out, don’t you?” A pause, his hand resting on her cheek, then a harsh slap. “Fucking slut! Seven fucking years old and already taking cock like a champ!” Another painful slap. “Just you fucking wait until you find out what we have in store for you, cunt. You’re gonna wish you had never been born.”

“ **Billie!** ” Dale stopped, looking up at his partner, who was still happily thrusting away into Ruby’s windpipe. “Don’t you ever shut the fuck up?” A look of genuine shock ran over Billie’s face. “I’m trying to get off here but I can’t while you’re cussin’ out an unconscious little girl. And for chrissakes, Billie, we’re here to use her, not _kill_ her. We’re child _lovers_ , not child _murderers_ ,” his eyes narrowed at the younger palomino, who had finally stopped his own ruts with only his crown in her mouth. “…yeah, you’re right. Sorry, boss,” Billie sighed, lazily stroking the ten inches of spit-slick horse dick outside her maw. Dale simply huffed, harder than before, as he resumed his sharp thrusts into her.

The scene on the tape continued uneventfully, or at least as uneventfully as an illegal cub spitroast could be. A few minutes after, Billie tensed up, hilting his cock in her throat, her lips kissing his sheath as he came inside her, the little girl’s throat bulging as he pumped his creamy cum straight into her tummy, splurts of white ponyjizz flooding her throat and bubbling out her loose lips, dribbling in thick blobs down onto her face and the floor around. Her flat little tummy swelled as well as Dale emptied his fat, overstuffed nuts into her, each powerful shot visibly distending her already-bloated belly, the stallion baring his teeth and snorting hard, pissing his seed straight into her undeveloped womb. The two adults panted, looking down at the little cub, her flat belly just a little rounder now with all the sperm futilely swimming around inside of her. Billie glanced over at the camera, and walked over, his half-hard pony pecker swinging with his stride. “Ah, fuck, almost out of batt--” his sentence is cut short as the screen cuts to black for a second.

When an image returns, it’s a close-up of Ruby’s face, her eyelids fluttering as she slowly begins to come to. She’s well-lit, and judging by the shadows cast by the cameraman, they’re shining a very, very bright light at her face. The cameraman – Billie, presumably – pulls back, showing Ruby tied up to a chair: zip ties around her ankles, tying them to the legs of the chair and keeping her thighs spread, a pinkish mix of blood and cum still dribbling out of her ruined cub cunny onto the seat; her arms behind her back, tied together; and in the background, the garage door, finally closed. Their intent was clear. They _wanted_ her to be loud.

The camera panned right, bringing into view the dark brown fur of Dale, idly stroking his horsecock down to his median ring. He glanced over into the lens and said nothing, only snorting as Billie then panned down, showing off his own member, stroking it similarly. Two pedo-stallions, jacking their lengths above this innocent, half-unconscious seven-year-old mouse pup. The audio was practically silent, other than the wet slap of their hands against their cockmeat and the huffing and grunting of the two men.

The view focused back on Ruby, as her eyelids flitted open, whimpering and squinting as her dilated pupils struggled to adjust against the bring spotlight being shone right on her naked body. The two silhouettes of her captors loomed above her, dark shadows stroking their massive lengths above her. Her mouth was dry, and she whimpered in pain. Her lower body screamed at her, wailing in agony as her torn-up cunny bled. She felt _something_ dripping out of her pussy, something warm, and unpleasantly thick sloshing out of her, pooling uncomfortably beneath her, matting the soft fur on her plush butt. She coughed, and then gagged, nearly vomiting as a strange, bitter taste suddenly filled her mouth, a flavor that tasted like the fluid dripping out of her smelled. The same sour smell radiating off of Dale and Billie, wafting toward her with every stroke of their cocks and every splash of pre against her naked fur.

“Look at her, Dale,” Billie grunted, fist-fucking himself hard and fast, his auburn balls slapping against his fingers with every stroke. “Look at this little, innocent mouse pup… probably never even seen a cock in her life before today. But she took it in her cunt and throat like a champ…” he paused, loosing a whinny of pleasure. “God, you’re gonna be such a cute little thing when I cover you in my cum, Ruby. It’s gonna stain your fur and the scent’ll never come out. You’re always gonna remember us, Ruby, every time you get a whiff of your cumstained fur for the rest of your life…! Fuck…! Cumming…!”

The camera trembled as it focused on Billie’s cock, his cock swelling from base to tip before a stream of pure-white pony cum erupted from his flat flare, flowing freely from his tip for a few seconds as it streamed down onto a thrashing, whimpering Ruby. “N-nooo!” she screamed, her dry throat making her voice crack as hot strands of Billie’s jizz splattered against the canvas of her body. She felt his sperm seeping into her fur, sliding down to touch her skin, marking her silky pelt with his scent, just as he said. She saw his balls tensing up again and again, each testicular squeeze prompting another stream of sperm to slam against her body, the heady musk of cock and cum making her nauseated. And right when Billie’s hose seemed to stop, Dale’s started to flow. His climax started pathetically, dribbling out a tablespoon of semen, and Ruby maybe hoped that the older stallion wouldn’t be quite so virile. But alas, this was not the case.

After the first pathetic dribbles, his cumshot exploded with force, spraying hard against her face. It was horrible, his hot, sticky cum getting in her eyes and hair, splattering down her throat as she wailed in protest – even some in her ears, a dizzying, thoroughly unpleasant sensation for a mouse like her. He came with such force it actually hurt, his ejaculation surely bruising her. She shook hard, desperately wanting to scream and cry but knowing that would only put more of his chunky, vile nutbutter into her mouth. But, just like Billie, his emission eventually ran out.

But what came next was even worse.

“Look at you, little Ruby,” Billie squatted down to her eye level, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him, her eyes bleary with tears and bits of Dale’s sperm still floating around. “You’re a mess. Your body marked with our jizz. On the outside, and on the inside,” he said, jabbing painfully at her plump tum and making her wince. “Wouldn’t it be nice to get cleaned off? We’re not monsters, Ruby. Want to get cleaned up?”

Ruby knew he had to by lying. He had done nothing but. But in the heat of the moment, in the wake of her humiliation, her head weakly bobbed, ‘yes’.

Billie stood back up at full height. “I knew you were a good girl, Ruby,” he said, grasping his half-hard cock and slapping it against her cheek, sending splashes of sperm even further across her bukkaked body, soon joined by Dale, both stallions beating her cheeks with their cummy cocks. “Here it comes, Ruby,” he said, both aiming their cocks down at her face, as she realized what she had just agreed to.

“ **AAAAGGGHHHHHHH! Guhhhhgghhh…** ” Ruby’s head arched back and wailed the loudest wail of her life moments before the hot, yellow streams hit her face, the acrid taste of horse piss filling her mouth, washing out the taste of Billie’s cum with his pee. She gagged violently, her buck teeth painfully cutting into her lower lip as she slammed her mouth shut. Or tried to, anyway, until the mouthful of urine she had already swallowed made her cough and sputter, her body desperately trying to spit out the pungent piss, only for it to be replaced by more as she could not close her muzzle. Her body simply would not allow it.

They didn’t lie about the shower, at least, though it was small consolation, as their hot streams of urine seeped into her fur, washing out the stripes of cum. Hot flows of that yellow fluid ran down her body, pooling below her and mixing with the puddle of pinkish, bloodied cum she sat in. Their bladders seemed to be filled to the brim, hosing her down, making sure not to miss a single square inch of her body. The scent of their urine burned her nose and stung her eyes and she knew, she just knew, that she would never, ever completely wash this scent out. They had marked her, forever. Marked her as their property, their rapemeat to do whatever they wished. With one final wail, she screamed and blacked out, along with the video, the tape ejecting from the VHS slot.

“W-why did you… why did you show me this…?” The young colt, no older than eight, asked, sobbing hard as coarse ropes dug into his wrists and ankles, his flesh already raw from his struggling. He was so desperate to break free, just as she was, twenty years ago. A plump, gray ass wiggled in front of him as she bent over, a furless pink tail wriggling to and fro, clearly pleased with herself. She pulled the tape from the VHS and put it aside before turning back around toward him with a flourish.

“Because,” she said, leaning in close enough that he could smell her – a sickeningly thick perfume, only just hiding the familiar musk of cum and piss, making him gag as her fat tits brushed against the flared tip of his unwilling erection. “I want to give you a preview of what’s to come… little stud.”


End file.
